UNA APARICION INESPERADA
by black.einherjer
Summary: La Orden 66 ya se ha llevado a cabo. Pero hay alguien que queda vivo. Pasen y vean. Mal sum, lo se DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el universo Star Wars son de LucasFilms; Kar-Jo Veald y la trama son mios.
1. Cap 1: Coruscant

**Cap****ítulo 1:**** Coruscant**

19 ABY. El recientemente formado Imperio Galáctico lleva a cabo la Gran Purga Jedi, a través de la Orden 66. El mismo Darth Vader al mando de la 501 ataca el Templo Jedi en Coruscant, al mismo tiempo que varias otras legiones de clones se deshacen de sus antiguos generales Jedi en sectores recónditos del Universo. Todo parece indicar que los Jedi no sobrevivirán a esta traición; sin embargo, a bordo de la "Tantive IV" el maestro Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, supervivientes de la persecución imperial, planean esconder a los hijos de Anakin Skywalker y asegurar que no sean alcanzados por la Orden 66.

Sin embargo, hay algo más con lo que ni los Jedi supervivientes ni el Emperador cuentan. Algo se esta gestando en las profundidades de Coruscant…

Una sensación de aturdimiento muy grande seguido de otra de profundo dolor en su costado derecho. Recuperó parcialmente el conocimiento y se levantó de rodillas. Quiso apoyar sus brazos en el suelo pero eso lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer otra vez. Se dio cuenta que el dolor provenía de su brazo derecho (el cual además no respondía) e intentó no usarlo. Se incorporó con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo y sintió un dolor en su pecho. Se tocó y le dolió más: se había dado un buen golpe al caer de tan grande altura.

Por primera vez percibió lo que había a su alrededor: estaba en una zona desconocida para él; una especie de callejón abandonado y neblinoso, pero sabía que era Coruscant porque lo único que alcanzaba a ver a su alrededor era ciudad. Además, distinguió a lo lejos el Templo Jedi y, aún mas lejos, el edificio del Senado.

Al darse cuenta de este último detalle, le palpitó el brazo que le dolía. Se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez y notó con inmensa repulsión que le faltaba el antebrazo y a su mente llegaron los últimos recuerdos que tenía. Skywalker… Palpatine…

La sangre parecía hervirle desde dentro de su estomago e inundaba su cerebro. No había nada en su mente salvo deseos de venganza, ni siquiera un atisbo de lo que le habían enseñado desde chico. "La calma era para los débiles" se decía; él mismo había experimentado ciertos aspectos de la Fuerza propios del Lado Oscuro que nunca llegaron a arrastrarlo hasta allí y que lo habían vuelto muy poderoso. ¿Por qué no iba a poder entonces desatar su furia para vengarse…?

Entonces recordó a su amigo de la infancia Dooku y al traidor Skywalker y se asqueó de pensar lo que había pensado. ¿Quería terminar acaso como ellos? ¿Un siervo más del Lord Oscuro de Sith?

Liberó su mente de todo pensamiento iracundo y se concentró en contactar con los demás Jedi y dar la alarma. Pero no parecía haber nadie cerca con la Fuerza como aliada… Temiendo lo peor, buscó su sable de luz pero tampoco parecía estar cerca. Se sentía solo, desprotegido y vulnerable, cosa rara porque en cierta ocasión hacía unos dos años se había enfrentado a un batallón de droides sin su sable. Pero esta vez era distinto: era él solo contra aquello que se había desencadenado y que él mismo había previsto.

-_Se genera un plan en contra de los Jedi_- le había dicho al maestro Yoda no hacía mucho tiempo. Luego había desconfiado de Palpatine y de Skywalker y su intuición no le había fallado.

Pero esta vez sabía a que se enfrentaba. "Se necesita más que un par de Sith para vencer a Mace Windu" se dijo y corrió hasta el Templo Jedi.


	2. Cap 2: En El Templo Jedi

**Cap****ítulo 2:** **En El Templo Jedi**

Evitó que alguien lo viera mientras buscaba una entrada. Cuando entró, lo que encontró lo paralizó: cientos, quizás miles de cadáveres de jóvenes Padawan yacían por todo el vestíbulo. Intentó nuevamente contactar a alguien pero nadie respondió. Resignado, buscó entre los cadáveres algún sable láser que pudiese servirle pero todos eran para principiantes. Finalmente encontró el mas apropiado para un Maestro; no era gran cosa (echaba de menos su sable láser de color violeta) pero al menos le ayudaría un tiempo a desenvolverse hasta que consiga suficientes fuerzas para crea el suyo propio.

Se dirigió a donde se guardaban los archivos Jedi y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo vacío. Pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el Emperador se encargue de hacer desaparecer todos los secretos de la Orden Jedi. Se apresuró a encontrar la información que detallaba la creación de un sable nuevo, el mejor que se podía. Cuando dio con ella, guardó el libro que la contenía en su capa y ya estaba por irse cuando detectó un repentino movimiento que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

No estaba solo… sacó inmediatamente el sable dispuesto a defenderse con uñas y dientes si era posible. Otra vez detectó esa presencia, pero estaba muy débil pera ser un soldado clon u otra cosa. Volvió al vestíbulo y vio un niño Padawan que se movía con mucha lentitud, arrastrándose hacía sus compañeros. Cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta que lo miraba se levantó repentinamente, tomó y desenvainó un sable láser del suelo y corrió hacia Mace, furibundo. Pero solo había corrido unos cinco metros cuando descubrió quien era el que lo miraba. Entonces resbaló al detenerse en seco, envainó y cayó de rodillas sollozando con la cabeza gacha. Mace se acercó al joven Padawan, (no debía tener mas de ocho o nueve años) se agachó y lo tomó del hombro.

-Nos a-atacaron… m-miles de soldados… e-el m-maestro Skywalk-ker… no p-pudimos hacer n-nada…- sollozaba el pequeño.

-Cálmate, pequeño. No hay nada que temer- susurraba Mace.

-T-t-todos muertos… n-no ha-ay n-nadie… t-tenían la orden d-de e-eliminar… a todos los Jedi-.

-Ya está; ya pasó-.

Por un momento se imaginó el episodio terrorífico que había tenido lugar, desde el punto de vista de aquel chico de ocho años; imaginó el terror de ver morir a sus compañeros, quienes eran como sus hermanos. Y luego recordó que no había podido contactar a nadie y entonces comprendió que ese episodio no había sido aislado. Seguro otros Jedi en distintas partes de la galaxia habían corrido la misma suerte que los jóvenes, traicionados por sus propias tropas. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que podría ser el último Jedi calificado y tuvo una repentina idea.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?-.

-Kar-Jo Veald-.

-Ven conmigo Kar-Jo- le susurró con determinación.

El joven levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos llorosos. La mirada tranquilizante, amable y casi paternal de Mace lo animó a levantarse casi al instante. Juntos caminaron hacia la puerta y llegando al umbral, Mace se percató de que no pasarían desapercibidas dos personas dadas por muertas saliendo del Templo Jedi. Tomó al joven del brazo y lo hizo detener.

Sabía que tras largo tiempo de práctica, sólo algo los salvaría… algo que estuvo practicando durante mucho tiempo… un secreto de la Fuerza que estuvo mucho tiempo practicando en secreto, "un secreto propio del Lado Oscuro" dirían muchos pero él, Mace Windu, sabía que desde su punto de vista ciertas habilidades podían ser útiles si se controlaban y se concentraba la mente para así evitar ser arrastrado al Lado Oscuro. Además el ostracismo en el que estaba cayendo la Orden Jedi antes del exterminio de los Jedi lo perturbaba. Le sorprendía incluso que no le hubieran cuestionado sus métodos, así como fueron cuestionados los de Qui-Gon Jinn hacía diez años. Se aferro a esa posibilidad…

-Toma mi mano, joven Padawan, y cierra tus ojos- le dijo al chico. Así lo hizo este último, y Mace cerró los suyos y se concentró en su objetivo.

«De la Fuerza se nace, de la Fuerza se vive. Luminosos seres somos; lo demás es materia. La materia sólo es y está por la Fuerza. La Fuerza es mi aliada.» pensó repetidamente y concentró cada célula de su cuerpo en su destino.

Hola, no me gusta dejar comentarios. Creo que escribo lo suficientemente entendible. Pero hasta acá publico gratis. Los capítulos que vienen cuestan reviews. Al menos 2, no pido mucho. Chau.

PD: Si les gusta Harry Potter lean mis otros fics. Por favor… :'(


	3. Cap 3: Buscando Un Hogar

Hola. Gracias por el apoyo, _kimey_. Fue el primer review (y me parece que único :P).

Espero que sigan llegando mas, ahora no mas ruido que ya empieza el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Todo, menos Kar-Jo y la trama, es de LucasFilm

(Música de entrada de Twentieth Century Fox)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**** Buscando un hogar**

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaban en el Templo Jedi, sino en un planeta árido y de cielo oscuro: Polis Massa. Era perfecto, no había posibilidad de ser descubierto ahí.

Llevó a Kar-Jo (que se veía absolutamente abrumado de estar ahí repentinamente) al centro tecnológico para que ambos recibieran tratamiento medico. Allí se enteró que no eran los únicos exiliados que habían pasado por ahí. Para su sorpresa descubrió que tanto Yoda como Obi-Wan habían estado allí y que los hijos de Anakin Skywalker habían nacido en ese mismo centro tecnológico.

Pasó las siguientes semanas desarrollando su nuevo sable de luz y enterándose de las nuevas noticias: la Orden 66, la creación del Imperio Galáctico y la persecución que sufrían los Jedi. Durante su estancia, varios de estos últimos se exiliaban allí por pocos días: sólo se quedaban para saludar a Mace y huir. Cuando hubo terminada su labor, le dio el otro sable de luz a Kar-Jo y hecho así, lo nombró su aprendiz.

Con el brazo electrónico que le implantaron, estuvo listo para emprender el viaje nuevamente. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, partieron hacia Alderaan. Allí se encontraba el senador Bail Organa, quien había ayudado a Yoda y Obi-Wan a escapar. Habiendo llegado, se ocultaron en mitad de un bosque lejano a la capital Aldera y allí comenzaron el entrenamiento.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Concéntrate, joven aprendiz- era su cantinela de siempre, o al menos cada vez que Kar-Jo se desconcentraba y dejaba caer la roca en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, maestro…- respondía siempre Kar-Jo con lágrimas en los ojos y frotándose la cabeza.

-Es vital que entiendas que la materia no importa...- comenzó Mace

-Sino que la Fuerza es por quien está la materia, lo se maestro. Lo lamento - y dicho esto cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse...

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían decidido abandonar Coruscant y comenzar el entrenamiento apartados de cualquier intromisión imperial, lo cual les tomó seis años y, habiendo pasado siquiera dos semanas desde su llegada a Alderaan, tuvieron que abandonar el planeta de incógnitos: Alderaan estaba en manos del Imperio y no podían dar por sentado que no los encontraran allí.

Llegaron a Kamino, donde se ocultaron por cinco años. Sin embargo, al cumplirse el quinto año de su llegada, Mace detectó un "punto de ruptura" en la kaminoana Taun We y tuvieron que abandonar el planeta (cuatro años después se desataría la Rebelión Clon en Kamino). Esta vez, Mace tuvo que volver a materializarse junto a su Padawan en un planeta árido e inhóspito. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Kar-Jo.

-Pelek Baw, capital de mi planeta natal Haruun Kal- respondió Mace.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo.

Creo que me quedé corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, y también que de ahora en mas sean más los que leen.

Les pido que le echen un vistazo a mis otros fics. Son de Harry Potter, aunque tal vez no les gusta Rowling :(


	4. Cap 4: Explicaciones

Me apiade de los que se quedaron mal por lo corto del capitulo 3. Publico el 4º que es mas largo

DISCLAIMER: Todo, menos Kar-Jo y la trama, es de LucasFilm

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**** Explicaciones**

_-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Kar-Jo._

_-Pelek Baw, capital de mi planeta natal Haruun Kal- respondió Mace._

-Bueno, tiene algo de estilo pero no es mi tipo- dijo Kar-Jo con sorna, a lo que recibió un coscorrón de parte de Mace.

-Descubrirás que en este planeta el entrenamiento será mucho mas duro debido a los gases tóxicos de la jungla, los perros gigantes _akk_ y las enfermedades- dijo Mace con tranquilidad, sentimiento que Kar-Jo estaba muy lejos de experimentar en ese momento. -Todo esto hace que un Jedi poco entrenado encuentre casi imposible seguir el Código y se vea seducido por el Lado Oscuro-.

-Esa historia me resulta conocida… ¡Claro, la maestra Billaba! Ella nos contó su experiencia en este planeta y de lo avergonzada que estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido seducida por el Lado Oscuro- recordó Kar-Jo y, al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su maestro, concluyó:

- Era su antigua Padawan, usted la había enviado aquí... y después la salvó de convertirse en una Sith-.

-Así es, supongo que falleció por el ataque al Templo Jedi porque allí es donde la vi por última vez- inquirió Mace.

-Yo vi como se la llevaban, a todos los Maestros en realidad. No quedó ninguno en el Templo. Sólo dejaron a los Padawan- respondió Kar-Jo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno joven aprendiz- finalizó Mace, cerrando el tema-, mañana reanudarás tus enseñanzas; hoy buscaremos el pueblo. Pero te advierto: los lugareños no toleran mucho a los extranjeros, así que ve con precaución. A mí me conocen desde muy chico y mientras estés conmigo no tendrás problemas en socializar, pero no te aventures mucho en soledad-.

-De acuerdo, maestro.- acordó Kar-Jo mas tranquilo y se dio vuelta para mirar el solitario pueblo que se veía a lo lejos- De todos modos, no espero socializar mucho. Sólo quiero completar mis enseñanzas y volver a Coruscant-.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer tal cosa?- preguntó extrañado Mace.

-Quiero acabar con el maldito Imperio y devolver la paz a la galaxia, además de vengar a mis hermanos y compañeros-.

Kar-Jo se dio vuelta para buscar la complicidad en los ojos de su maestro, pero sólo halló reproche y reprobación mientras este último negaba con la cabeza.

-No, Kar-Jo. ¿No te sirvieron las enseñanzas de tus últimos años? Un Jedi nunca debe buscar la venganza por un agravio- le espetó Mace-. Debes buscar honrar la memoria de aquellos agraviados, en este caso la de todos los Jedi, sean muertos o sobrevivientes. ¿Cómo crees que tomaría el Maestro Yoda lo que acabas de decir?-.

No existía perdón en las palabras del Maestro Windu, sólo reproche y quizás decepción, pensó Kar-Jo. Talvez sus ojos la reflejen, pero el joven Padawan no lo sabía porque había agachado la cabeza y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Lo siento, maestro. Debo entrenar más este aspecto, pero me resulta complicado cuando recuerdo a mis compañeros y la forma en que fueron masacrados. No volverá a escuchar tal cosa de mi boca- dijo Kar-Jo mientras seguía mirando al piso.

-Yo también busco acabar con el Imperio, pero no por satisfacción personal sino porque busco restaurar los valores y preceptos de la Fuerza que son correctos, no los impuestos por el Emperador. Supongo que a estas alturas el Templo Jedi estará completamente destruido-.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Kar-Jo seguía sin mirar a su maestro, mientras que Mace no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que aún debía enseñar a su aprendiz. Finalmente, Kar-Jo rompió el silencio preguntando:

-¿Había muchos secretos de la Fuerza en la biblioteca del Templo? Yo apenas leí unos pocos libros y no vi gran cosa-.

-Los secretos no estarían en los libros, sino en la nada. Por algo son secretos. En los libros había mucha instrucción en el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Toda documentación estaba aprobada por el Consejo Jedi y hace mucho tiempo, cada diez años, se hacía una revisión general sobre cuales libros eran adecuados para seguir enseñando. Sin embargo, últimamente se habían dejado de renovar los contenidos y de ahí se deduce que la Orden Jedi haya caído en tal ostracismo. Pero en mi opinión, y si de secretos se trata, debes descubrirlos tú solo una vez que hayas recibido la adecuada instrucción-

-Pero maestro, ¿Cómo sabré cuando la haya recibido?- inquirió Kar-Jo

-Eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. El momento llegará cuando estés preparado y sólo estarás preparado cuando hayas recibido la adecuada instrucción- dijo Mace como si hubiera dicho lo más normal del mundo, pero Kar-Jo no entendía absolutamente nada, por eso Mace concluyó:

-Lo cual nos reduce a entrenar, entrenar y entrenar; no hay otra forma de acceder a la Fuerza, Kar-Jo-.

-Claro que si la hubiera,- observó Kar-Jo- no habrían Jedi o Sith-.

Mace lo miró extrañado, no solamente por la sinceridad con la que dijo esta frase, sino por la profundidad del razonamiento. "Talvez tenga razón- pensó Mace-; después de todo, el Lado Oscuro tanto como el Lado Luminoso son cosmovisiones sobre la Fuerza. Quien acceda a la Fuerza tal y como es, no necesitaría verla desde ningún punto de vista por mas amplio que sea".

-Sabes Kar-Jo…- dijo como meditando lo que iba a decir –serás un buen Jedi un día de estos; mucho mejor que yo o el mismo Maestro Yoda. Y, si te entrenas bien, llegarás a ser tan bueno como Anakin Skywalker antes de convertirse en Darth Vader- aseguró con convicción.

-¿Usted cree maestro?- le preguntó el joven Padawan. –No creo que salgamos de este embrollo en que estamos metidos los Jedi por un largo tiempo.- sugirió resignado.

Mace Windu no dijo nada por un tiempo, pero siguió meditando una posible respuesta a la pregunta de su aprendiz mientras se acercaban al pueblo. Mientras mas cerca estaban de su objetivo, mas se daban cuenta (tanto Mace como Kar-Jo) que podría ser suicida enfrentar al Imperio, a los Sith y sobre todo al ejército clon.

-Talvez, pero resistir a la opresión es lo correcto; lo prefiero a vivir escondiéndome…-murmuró Mace. Kar-Jo lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, mas tranquilo.

* * *

Y hasta aca la cuota de hoy. No me pidan mucho, me va a llevar un tiempo los otros dos capitulos.

No va a ser muy larga la historia, pero no prometo un límite.

Acuerdense de dejar reviews. De eso me alimento... :P


	5. Cap 5: En Haruun Kal

¡Hola a tooooooooodos los...! Bah, olvidenlo.

Hola _kimey_.Gracias por el apoyo; no necesitas dejar 50 revs, con uno me basta, pero gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

Quinto chap, mas largo que todos los anteriores; va tomando forma la historia.

DISCLAIMER: No soy Lucas, no gano nada con esto. (Pero si quieren, dejen reviews)

* * *

**Capí****tulo 5:**** En Haruun Kal**

El pueblo era casi como Mace lo recordaba. Los lugareños seguían siendo hoscos con los visitantes por lo que Kar-Jo se sentía incómodo, pero una breve explicación de Mace bastó para que empezaran a tratarlo como uno de los suyos. Entonces, Kar-Jo comprendió que la reputación de los habitantes de Haruun Kal era la misma que los habitantes les asignaban a los extranjeros. O tal vez el clima árido e inhóspito, mas las recientes Guerras Clon, les había terminado por endurecer el carácter. Ahora comprendía también el porque de la fortaleza de su maestro.

-Oiga maestro, ¿seguro que no nos encontraran en este lugar? –preguntó Kar-Jo.

-Tarde o temprano lo harán –respondió Mace con firmeza. –Pero les costará mas; este planeta esta lejos de Coruscant… aunque muy cerca de Malastare –añadió con un dejo de resignación.

-No importa, maestro. No quiero ofenderlo, pero este planeta no es precisamente agradable para ir de vacaciones. No creo que les haga ninguna gracia tener que venir a revisar el lugar.

-Es verdad –replico Mace recobrando el optimismo. –Me gusta tu actitud, Kar-Jo. Igualmente no hemos venido aquí sólo a entrenar. En unos años estarás listo para saber la verdad sobre este lugar…

Y con este comentario lleno de incógnitas, comenzaron el entrenamiento.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los años pasaron mientras Kar-Jo adquiría experiencia y aprendía más sobre la Fuerza. Pronto se convirtió en un poderoso y habilidoso paladín y hasta había veces en que podía mantener un combate con su maestro por varias horas. Incluso había veces que le ganaba, para asombro de Mace Windu.

Ya se habían cumplido quince años desde su partida del Templo Jedi, y Kar-Jo hacía tiempo ya que no dejaba caer la roca sobre su cabeza. Lucía su buen 1,90 m, ya no era un enclenque sino que poseía una musculatura generosa, una habilidad y velocidad envidiable y era inigualable con el manejo a distancia de los objetos a través de la Fuerza. Ya era capaz, pensaba Mace, de hacer levitar toda una flota de naves caza como los que usaban los Jedi.

Por otro lado, Mace Windu ya no era el mismo. No tenía "precisamente" la edad del Maestro Yoda, como se recordaba a sí mismo cada vez que se sentía avejentado, pero debía admitir que tampoco era precisamente joven como Kar-Jo o Skywalker. Diablos, si hasta Obi-Wan (si es que seguía vivo) era mas joven que él. Quedaba claro cuando se cansaba por realizar los prodigiosos saltos mortales hacia atrás para esquivar los ataques de Kar-Jo y, además, cada vez le costaba mas ganarle a su Padawan (y a veces no podía con él).

-Has progresado mucho, joven aprendiz –le aseguró Mace a Kar-Jo con convicción, una vez que dieron por terminada una batalla en la que Mace ni siquiera pudo tocarlo. –Podrías estar ocupando un cargo en el Consejo Jedi si todavía existiera la Orden –Kar-Jo esbozó una sonrisa, complacido. –Pero aún hay algo que te falta para completar tus enseñanzas, para ser un Caballero Jedi.

Kar-Jo lo miró extrañado. Si podría estar en el Consejo, ¿qué es lo que todavía necesitaba aprender para ser un Caballero?

-Dígame maestro, ¿qué es lo que me falta por aprender?

Mace se sentó en un a piedra y le instó a que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace 15 años, Kar-Jo? –le pregunto Mace.

-Si, claro. La Orden 66, el nacimiento del Imperio, la Gran Purga Jedi y nuestro obligado exilio… -enumeró Kar-Jo.

-Si, si, recuerdo los hechos –dijo Mace impaciente. –Pero dime… dime qué es lo primero que sientes cuando piensas en el Imperio, Darth Vader y el Emperador, y quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo.

Kar-Jo dirigió su mirada a la nada, y meditó. Dentro de su cabeza se libraba una batalla épica:

-_"Si, es verdad que todavía siento rencor. Y eso es lo que todavía me hace débil."_

-**"No digas tonterías. El odio te hace fuerte y te ayuda a enfocarte en el objetivo.**

**-**_"Eso no es verdad. El odio te nubla la visión y te hace perder concentración. Piensa en el Conde Dooku, Skywalker, la maestra Billaba…_

**-"Débiles… todos ellos. Tú eres fuerte."**

_-"¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta, basta!"_

**-"El mismo Maestro Windu tiene características propias de los Sith."**

_-"¡No es cierto…! ¡No me dejaré confundir!"_

**-"Tu eres su Padawan. Eres hasta más fuerte que él. ¿Por qué no podrías tu también usar los poderes del Lado Oscuro sin dejarte arrastrar?"**

_-"…"_

**-"Debes hacerlo…"**

-_"_..."

Kar-Jo dirigió la vista a los ojos de su Maestro, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Lo siento, maestro. Puedo sentir como el Lado Oscuro intenta seducirme. Y su voz es muy potente.

-¿Y que te dice, joven Padawan? –le pregunto Mace con asombrosa tranquilidad.

- Que use mi odio para luchar porque me hace fuerte. Que como usted posee ciertas habilidades propias del Lado Oscuro, y que como yo soy más fuerte que usted, yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

Mace lo miro a los ojos por un rato mas. Finalmente Kar-Jo rompió el silencio.

-¿En este lugar se encuentra el Lado Oscuro?-

-El Lado Oscuro, joven Padawan, no se encuentra en lugares específicos como planetas, bosques o desiertos. El Lado Oscuro puede estar en todos lados que haya seres vivos sensibles a la Fuerza.

-Entonces, depende de cada uno seguir el camino que le parezca –reflexionó Kar-Jo.

-Exacto –corroboró Mace. –Pero de todos modos siempre es preferible estar en el Lado Luminoso.

-Claro. Entonces el Lado Oscuro proviene de nuestro subconsciente. Es lo que nos tienta a abandonar el sendero del bien para dedicar todas nuestras habilidades a la causa del mal.

-Si… y no –respondió Mace como si fuera lo mas lógico del universo.

Por un instante, Kar-Jo pensó que Mace se estaba burlando de él.

-El Lado Oscuro empieza en un individuo de esa manera: son tentaciones pequeñas que tarde o temprano terminarán por arrastrarte definitivamente. Si uno no está bien entrenado casi desde que nace, esas tentaciones serán insuperables a lo largo de tu existencia. Por eso, debemos asegurarnos de no caer ante esas tentaciones, y de evitar el contacto con un entorno favorable al desarrollo de las mismas.

-¿Un entorno como este planeta? –preguntó Kar-Jo.

-El entorno es el ambiente, y los factores por los que puede cambiar son el planeta mismo, en este caso, y la gente que habita en él, la gente que te rodea. Aquí no tendrás problema de caer en el Lado Oscuro, porque estás conmigo, y yo no te dejaré caer –concluyó Mace, sonriente.

Kar-Jo también sonrió. –Entonces, por ejemplo, sería distinto si en este momento yo me encontrara en Coruscant, rodeado de la influencia de Darth Vader y el Emperador.

-Así es –afirmó Mace. –Supongo que ahora entenderás porque no puedes ser un Caballero Jedi si la Orden existiera y si se atuviera a su propio Código. Lo serás cuando ya no me necesites, y para eso debemos entrenar mas la mente y menos el cuerpo por el momento.

Mace se levantó y comenzó a caminar al pueblo, mientras Kar-Jo se levantaba. Lo vio tomarse el costado derecho de su espalda, vestigio del último entrenamiento hacía una hora. Mientras lo seguía, le dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente:

-Dices eso porque sabes que soy mejor con el cuerpo que tú…- y luego tropezó con una piedra que hacía un rato no estaba allí y se fue de bruces al piso.

-Tal vez –respondió Mace mirándolo y riendo –pero yo no bajo la guardia en ningún momento.

Muy a su pesar, Kar-Jo se unió a las risas de su Maestro.


	6. Cap 6: El Poder de KarJo Parte 1

DISCLAIMER: Si fuera Lucas, le habria dado mas relevancia a Mace Windu (y no lo soy ¬¬)...

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**** El poder de Kar-Jo; Parte 1 (Una Sorpresa para Mace)**

Quizás sea por la influencia de uno de los mejores Maestros Jedi de su tiempo, quizás por la perseverancia que tenía en sus entrenamientos mentales o quizás porque la Fuerza era intensa en él, en tres o cuatro años Kar-Jo superó la parte de desprendimiento emocional y, cuando pensaba en su pasado trágico, lo hacía con asombrosa frialdad Jedi.

Kar-Jo tenía ya 26 o 27 años, edad suficiente para entrar en el Consejo, según Mace.

-Si es que vuelve a haber un Consejo Jedi…-replicó Kar-Jo, un día que Mace le hizo saber lo que pensaba.

De repente, Mace desenfocó la mirada y se tomó el pecho, doblándose apenas hacia abajo. Kar-Jo lo miró preocupado, y al instante, también se tomó el pecho.

-¿También lo sentiste, Kar-Jo? –preguntó Mace débilmente.

-Si… ¿pero qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó Kar-Jo abrumado.

-Una conmoción en la Fuerza, como si millones de personas gritaran todas al mismo tiempo y luego fueran silenciadas. Me temo que algo terrible ha sucedido –terminó con un susurro.

Kar-Jo se veía horrorizado.

-¿Cree usted –le preguntó con algo de aprensión –que el Imperio haya hecho explotar un planeta?

-No creo que el Imperio posea un arma que pueda hacer tal cosa, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –sentenció Mace.

-Dígame maestro, ¿desde hace cuanto que los presentimientos no son buenos? –preguntó Kar-Jo sarcásticamente.

Mace lo fulminó con la mirada, y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Oiga maestro, no hemos sabido nada del maldito Imperio ni de la rebelión desde hace unos cuantos años, cuando debimos abandonar Kamino. El episodio de la Rebelión Clon no nos ha traído ninguna noticia, así que no podemos saber que es lo que está pasando afuera de este planeta.

Mace levantó la vista para mirar a su aprendiz.

-Tal vez sea hora de hacer algo más, Kar-Jo. Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí en este planeta sin hacer algo. No estoy seguro si el Imperio busca destruir los planetas uno por uno para terminar con la rebelión, pero prefiero ver lo que esta haciendo antes de seguir sintiendo estas conmociones sin hacer nada.

Se levantaron de la roca donde estaban sentados y ambos miraron el pueblo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de allí.

-Tendremos que volver a materializarnos. Pero una vez que descansemos. Nuestra última batalla me ha agotado.

-Nunca le pregunté maestro. ¿Cómo hizo para aprender esa habilidad? -pregunto Kar-Jo con curiosidad.

Mace meditó su respuesta.

-No tengo idea –Kar-Jo puso su mejor cara de (¬¬) –pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no es una habilidad común en un Jedi.

-Y supongo que no es fácil de hacer ni hasta para un Sith…-sugirió Kar-Jo.

-Creo que no. De todos modos nunca vi a un Sith hacerla –sentenció Mace.

-¿Y cómo puede hacerla? Desearía aprenderla, maestro –dijo Kar-Jo ilusionado.

-Cálmate, aprendiz. A mi me tomó mucho tiempo y dedicación, además de mucho poder mental para no dejarme seducir por el Lado Oscuro –Kar-Jo se veía decepcionado y Mace tuvo compasión. -Pero puedo enseñarte la teoría…

Mace cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que se había materializado. No había sido como aquella vez que se materializó con Kar-Jo en Polis Massa, pero había podido llegar de un extremo al otro extremo del planeta Coruscant. Nada mal, sin embargo…

-Debes cerrar tos ojos y concentrar cada célula de tu cuerpo en tu destino. Puede ser el destino que quieras una vez que sepas controlar esta habilidad (otro planeta, otro sistema, otra galaxia). Luego debes ser uno con la Fuerza y eliminar todo contacto con lo material. Es vital este paso porque debes recordar que la materia es y está sólo por la Fuerza. Finalmente, debes tener decisión. Si no la tienes una vez llegado a este paso, tus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano y no te habrás materializado ni a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Comprendes? –le preguntó abriendo los ojos.

Mace alcanzó a verlo por una milésima de segundo para luego no verlo mas.

-No puede ser…-susurró sorprendido.

-¡Creo que lo volví a superar, maestro! –escuchó Mace el grito de Kar-Jo desde muy lejos.

Se dio vuelta y se fijó en una montaña que resaltaba por el tamaño que superaba con creces al resto de las demás. Distinguió un punto uniforme en la cima de la misma.

Mace estaba atónito por lo que veía. Por lo que sabía era la primera vez que Kar-Jo lo hacía, y le había salido perfecto.

Un segundo después, el punto desapareció y Mace dejó escapar una risa.

Inmediatamente, tomó su sable, lo desenvainó y lo apuntó hacia atrás, a ningún lugar en particular.

-¡Sorpre…! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!! –oyó el grito de su aprendiz.

-Regla número uno, Kar-Jo: no lo uses en batalla, y menos contra un Sith. Te cansa, pierdes concentración y además el enemigo detecta tu presencia antes de que te puedas materializar.

Hubiera sido una situación muy cómica en otro momento para Kar-Jo, pero esta vez era él quien tenía el sable luz de su maestro a pocos milímetros de su cara, lo cual no lo hacía para nada gracioso.

Kar-Jo maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿No debió decírmelo antes? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido y retrocediendo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Nunca imaginé que tuviera un aprendiz tan perseverante, al punto de terco, que haría en unos pocos segundos lo que yo aprendí en varios años –culminó con una sonrisa, envainando su sable. –Además, te lo mereces por imprudente; te he advertido que puede arrastrarte al Lado Oscuro.

Kar-Jo también sonrió.

–Me faltó experiencia para saber ese último, pequeño…

-…y vital… –agregó Mace.

-…detalle –finalizó Kar-Jo.

-Pero te felicito, Kar-Jo. Esto demuestra que ya tienes a la Fuerza como aliada. Ya no se trata de levantar rocas o mover naves caza, sino de ser uno con la Fuerza. Y tu has llegado a ser mejor de lo que yo esperaba...

Kar-Jo no dijo nada, lo veía venir.

-Por eso creo que ya no me necesitas como maestro –finalizó Mace. ¡Diablos! Odiaba tener razón…

* * *

Chachachachaaaaaan, QUE PASARÁ?

¿No mas Mace y Kar-Jo?

No dejen de verlo en el siguiente capítulo, será emocionante.

El precio sigue siendo el mismo, un review por actualización.


	7. Cap 7: El Poder de KarJo Parte 2

Hola a todos. No me maten, se que me tarde... tuve algunas complicaciones, no tengo perdon :(

Llegó el 7, al fin. Gracias a todos por los _reviews_.

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 7:**** El poder de Kar-Jo; Parte 2 (El presentimiento de Kar-Jo)**

_-…__creo que ya no me necesitas como maestro._

-Pero… maestro…- le suplicó Kar-Jo.

-No te preocupes, Kar-Jo. No nos separaremos por el momento, es necesario primero derrotar al Imperio y restaurar la Orden Jedi. Luego te nombrarán Caballero, y desde ahí nuestros caminos se separarán.

-Vaya… menos mal –suspiró aliviado Kar-Jo.

Se dirigieron al pueblo para abastecerse y descansar. A la mañana siguiente, Mace se materializó junto con Kar-Jo (para disgusto del Padawan, todavía no le permitía materializarse por sí solo) en un planeta lejano, en el otro extremo de la galaxia prácticamente.

-¿Y este planeta es…? –preguntó Kar-Jo ni bien llegaron.

Era un planeta cálido y aparentemente carente de civilización alguna. Se veía bastante desierto, a pesar de la vegetación amarillenta y reseca.

-Este planeta me es desconocido –respondió Mace extrañado -, pero al menos no detecto señales de vida inteligente.

-Se tomó bastante en serio lo de "ocultarnos", maestro –comentó Kar-Jo.

-¿Lo dices por la falta de civilización? –inquirió Mace.

-No, por la falta de todo –bromeó Kar-Jo.

Mace no pudo evitar pensar que su Padawan (o ex-Padawan ahora) tenía razón; allí no había nada mas que pasto y algún que otro árbol. Pero de repente…

¡ROARRRRR!

-¡Cuidado, Kar-Jo! –le advirtió Mace, señalando hacia atrás de Kar-Jo, quien alcanzó a voltear y esquivar el ataque de la criatura.

Era una criatura grande y gris, y unas cuantas rayas negras surcaban su lomo. Era parte felino y parte perro, su hocico era largo y sus dientes sobresalían hacia abajo. Se estaba preparando para atacar a Kar-Jo nuevamente…

Mace desenvainó su sable, saltó al lomo de la criatura, y ya estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando la criatura se dio cuenta de que lo tenía en su espalda y se irguió, haciendo perder el equilibrio al Maestro Jedi. Esta oportunidad no la desperdició Kar-Jo, quien con la rapidez del rayo desenvainó su sable láser y la atacó en el pecho. La criatura se desplomó inerte, sobre Mace.

-¿Está bien, maestro? –preguntó Kar-Jo luego de levantar y hacer a un lado el cadáver del animal.

-Si –respondió Mace, incorporándose sin dificultad –pero no deberías haberlo hecho; tenía todo bajo control –comentó con suficiencia.

-No desde mi punto de vista –comentó Kar-Jo burlón.

-Vamos… además el animal había bajado la guardia, y gracias a mí –respondió Mace siguiéndole el juego.

-Lo que aproveché para salvarle la vida… -replicó Kar-Jo sarcástico.

Kar-Jo soltó una carcajada.

-A mano, entonces. Yo te advertí del animal al principio –observó Mace.

Kar-Jo se unió a la carcajada de Mace.

-De todos modos, –comentó el joven Jedi observando a la criatura ahora muerta – ¿qué diablos fue eso que nos atacó? No creo que sea un _akk_ como los de Haruun Kal…

-No –confirmó Mace. –Tampoco parece un _nexu_ como el que atacó a la senadora Amidala en Geonosis.

-¡Ya se lo que es! –respondió triunfante Kar-Jo. –Es un _hyenax_. Leí sobre ellos en el Templo. Habitan en Vaal, y siempre van en manada. No creo que haya uno sólo sin la manada cerca…-

-¿Vaal has dicho? –pregunto Mace con aprensión.

-S…si –titubeó el joven Jedi, sorprendido por la inesperada reacción de Mace. –El planeta Vaal –confirmó.

-Cerca de este lugar se encuentra Dantooine, lugar del antiguo Enclave Jedi –comentó Mace sombríamente.

-Ya veo, la Rebelión puede estar estacionada en aquel lugar. Pero de todos modos queríamos estar cerca de la acción, ¿no es así? –sugirió Kar-Jo animado.

-Si, pero no de este modo –replicó Mace absorto en sus pensamientos –Yo quería llegar a Alderaan, pero no entiendo por que… -se quedó unos segundos pensando.

Kar-Jo lo miraba expectante.

-A menos… -dijo Mace cayendo en la cuenta –a menos que hayas tenido razón, Kar-Jo –dijo Mace, aunque Kar-Jo no entendió nada.

-Maestro, ¿de qué hablas? –pregunto Kar-Jo extrañado.

-Cuando sentimos esa conmoción en la Fuerza, fue porque Alderaan había explotado –sentenció Mace finalmente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Que Alderaan explotó? –pregunto el joven Jedi horrorizado.

-Me temo que si –finalizó Mace.

Se quedaron unos segundos pensando, pero fueron interrumpidos por otro rugido mucho más fuerte y atronador que el que había lanzado el _hyenax_ antes de atacar a Kar-Jo. Ambos notaron una polvareda a lo lejos: una manada de _hyenax_ se dirigía en dirección a ellos.

Rápidamente, los Jedi desenvainaron sus sables de luz y se prepararon para defenderse a muerte. Pero Kar-Jo relajó su posición y envainó nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces, Kar-Jo? –le preguntó Mace, mientras la manada de furiosos _hyenax_ ya se encontraba a menos de diez metros.

-Todavía no me explicó, maestro, sobre aquello en lo que tengo razón… -comenzó a decir Kar-Jo, pero cuando tuvo a los animales cerca dejó de hablar y se posicionó con las piernas flexionadas y el brazo derecho flexionado por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

De repente, Kar-Jo acuchilló el aire horizontalmente con su brazo derecho y provocó una ráfaga de aire, producto de la habilidad del joven Jedi con la Fuerza, lo cual envió a la manada de _hyenax_ volando hacia atrás, matando a la mayoría. Los que quedaron vivos se apresuraron a escapar en dirección contraria a los Jedi.

-…pero si de algo tenía yo razón, era que donde hay un _hyenax_ siempre hay otros. Sin embargo, –añadió sonriendo ante la expresión de su maestro - me equivoqué al decir que aquí no había nada.

Mace lo miró y empezó a reír.

-La Oleada de la Fuerza, un recurso que nunca hubiera esperado de ti. Pero me alegro de que no hayas perdido la cabeza en un momento así… -añadió satisfecho.

-Bueno, maestro. Ahora que estamos tranquilos, puede decirme en que situación yo estaba en lo correcto… -soltó Kar-Jo con suficiencia.

-En que el Imperio ha hecho explotar un planeta. Alderaan fue ese planeta –confirmó Mace.

-Vaya, entonces eso explica porque no nos aparecimos en Alderaan, como usted había querido. Pero eso no explica porque estamos aquí, y no flotando en el espacio –inquirió Kar-Jo.

-Tal vez la Fuerza nos ha traído aquí. Debió de tener un motivo aparente… -comentó Mace.

Kar-Jo no dijo nada; ya se había acostumbrado a las palabras profundas de su maestro, y entenderlas hasta su máximo punto quizás fue lo que lo hizo tan buen Jedi en tan poco tiempo. Pero aún le sorprendía la tranquilidad con que las decía; él mismo se sorprendería de tal complejidad.

De repente, Kar-Jo sintió algo que no supo describir. No le gustó para nada, pero le trajo calma misteriosamente. Se sentía confundido.

-Maestro –dijo Kar-Jo de repente -, tuve un presentimiento recién. No fue bueno, pero tampoco fue malo; como si fuera el presentimiento de algo malo que a la larga puede ser bueno –se sorprendió de la facilidad con que esas palabras salieron de su boca, como si alguien más las estuviera diciendo a través de él.

Mace no dijo nada, pero lo miró escrutándolo.

-¿Estaba relacionado con Darth Vader? –preguntó Mace, aunque con expresión de autoconvencimiento.

Kar-Jo lo miró y se asombró con la pregunta certera de Mace, pero se asombró mas por lo que le respondió luego.

-Si –respondió Kar-Jo, repentina pero acertadamente.

Mace no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar a Kar-Jo con satisfacción.

-Aunque no pueda creerlo Kar-Jo, parece que la Fuerza habla por medio de ti- dijo el Maestro Jedi.

Kar-Jo estaba atónito. Había escuchado que los Jedi podían escuchar a sus instintos a través de la Fuerza, pero nunca que fueran portavoces de esta.

-Puede que no lo entienda- sugirió Kar-Jo.

-Tampoco es tan simple, Kar-Jo- respondió Mace- pero esto explica muchas cosas, como el hecho de que a veces tus comentarios sean tan profundos y filosóficos. ¿Recuerdas que…?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Habían muchos secretos de la Fuerza en la biblioteca del Templo? Yo apenas leí unos pocos libros y no vi gran cosa-._

_-Los secretos no estarían en los libros, sino en la nada. Por algo son secretos. En los libros había mucha instrucción en el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Toda documentación estaba aprobada por el Consejo Jedi y hace mucho tiempo, cada diez años, se hacía una revisión general sobre cuales libros eran adecuados para seguir enseñando. Sin embargo, últimamente se habían dejado de renovar los contenidos y de ahí se deduce que la Orden Jedi haya caído en tal ostracismo. Pero en mi opinión, y si de secretos se trata, debes descubrirlos tú solo una vez que hayas recibido la adecuada instrucción-_

_-Pero maestro, ¿Cómo sabré cuando la haya recibido?- inquirió Kar-Jo_

_-Eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. El momento llegará cuando estés preparado y sólo estarás preparado cuando hayas recibido la adecuada instrucción- dijo Mace como si hubiera dicho lo más normal del mundo, pero Kar-Jo no entendía absolutamente nada, por eso Mace concluyó:_

_-Lo cual nos reduce a entrenar, entrenar y entrenar; no hay otra forma de acceder a la Fuerza, Kar-Jo-._

_-Claro que si la hubiera,- observó Kar-Jo- no habrían Jedi o Sith-._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Ehh… ¡ah, sí!- contestó Kar-Jo acordándose de repente.

-Bueno- dijo Mace-, en ese momento me sorprendió tu razonamiento por ser a la vez tan simple y profundo a la vez. La Fuerza, Kar-Jo, es pura por naturaleza; ni buena ni mala como los seres vivos que dominan las galaxias. La Fuerza sólo es, y aquel que acceda por sí solo a ella, como bien sugeriste esa vez, no necesitaría recorrer el camino de la oscuridad ni nuestro camino.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo superar en sabiduría al maestro Yoda- sugirió Kar-Jo extasiado y orgulloso.

-Si, y en arrogancia a Skywalker- le espetó Mace divertido.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el 7. Kar-Jo es una caja de sorpresas y Mace ya no sabe con que sorprenderse.

Se perderán el cap 8? _Reviews_ entonces XDXD


	8. Cap 8: Un giro en los acontecimientos

Hola a todos, gracias por los _reviews_. Espero que no se hayan impacientado los que escribieron hace mucho

Disclaimer: Si fuera Lucas, le habria dado mas relevancia a Mace.

Ahi va el 8...

* * *

**Capí****tulo 8:**** Un giro en los acontecimientos**

Se encontraban en el Puesto Imperial de Retransmisión V-798. Ambos Jedi se sorprendieron de la ubicación de ese puesto, ya que Coruscant no estaba para nada cerca de Vaal.

Cuando se toparon con los administradores del lugar, que en realidad eran soldados del Imperio, sólo les bastó unos pocos "trucos mentales" para convencerlos de que no eran Jedi, sino viajeros perdidos que habían caído por error en ese planeta.

-Nunca me imaginé que podrías convencer al sargento Reybn. Increíble historia le has inventado, "viajero de Coruscant" –le susurró Mace con un guiño y una sonrisa.

-Pues usted se encargó bien de Privitt y el resto de los soldados, "comerciante de Tatooine" –le respondió Kar-Jo, devolviéndole el gesto.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala principal del puesto imperial. Ya no corrían peligro alguno de ser descubiertos. Habían descubierto que el puesto estaba abandonado a su suerte, según las palabras del sargento Reybn. El Imperio ya no se comunicaba con ellos, así que habían decidido olvidarse de sus labores.

-Es perfecto –sentenció Kar-Jo. –Mientras estos hombres sigan creyendo nuestra versión y el Imperio no se le ocurra aparecer por estos lugares, estaremos a salvo.

Habían decidido quedarse en ese lugar a vivir y le habían hecho saber al sargento que querían estar informados sobre cualquier nave que entrara en la atmósfera de aquel planeta para hacer contacto y poder regresar a casa. Detrás de esa fachada, la realidad era que esperaban así estar prevenidos ante una posible "visita indeseable".

-No continuaremos con el entrenamiento aquí, Kar-Jo. Es arriesgado teniendo al Imperio tan cerca. Podremos entrenar cuando tengamos noticias del Imperio y tengamos que irnos de aquí.

De repente se escuchó una explosión que se oyó leve y distante. No parecía provenir desde dentro del puesto, por lo tanto decidieron averiguar fuera. Salieron del lugar y vieron a lo lejos en el cielo una explosión formada por un núcleo rodeado por un anillo de humo, que ya se estaba disipando.

-¿No es Yavin el lugar de donde provino la explosión? –oyeron decir a uno de los soldados que había salido a ver.

-Si, pero no creo que sea un planeta lo que explotó –oyeron contestar a Reybn.

Se hizo un silencio mientras la explosión se disipaba por completo. El silencio fue roto por Privitt.

-No creo que haya sido la Estrella de la Muerte la que explotó, ¿o si? –soltó sin miramientos.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio, esta vez algo tenso.

-¿Qué diablos es la Estrella de la Muerte, maestro? –le preguntó en un susurro Kar-Jo a Mace, quienes estaban algo alejados del contingente de soldados.

-Se supone que era un rumor de la época de las Guerras Clon. Se decía que la Confederación de Sistemas Separatistas poseía unos planos para construir una plataforma espacial tan grande como una luna y tan poderosa para… para…

Mientras los soldados volvían a entrar al puesto imperial, Kar-Jo lo miraba expectante y aprensivo a Mace; el gesto de este último no era para nada común.

-Se decía que podría destruir un planeta entero –finalizó Mace.

-¡¿Pero qué…? –exclamó Kar-Jo atónito.

-Se suponía que era un rumor nada más. Pero si eso es verdad, ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que destruyó a Alderaan…

Giró su cabeza para mirar al lugar de donde había provenido la explosión.

-…y lo que se destruyó hace unos segundos –finalizó Mace con convicción.

-Pero, ¿que estaría haciendo la Estrella de la Muerte en manos del Imperio si era arma de los separatistas? –pregunto Kar-Jo, quien seguía atónito.

-Seguro el Conde Dooku le dio los planes a Darth Sidious traicionando a la CSI. -razonó Mace. –De todos modos, fue un rumor que empezó luego de la invasión a Geonosis. Supongo que a algún geonosiano se le había debido de escapar el dato…

No se habló de otro tema por aquel día en la estación.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Habían pasado la noche en aquel lugar, no sin antes convencer (mediante la Fuerza, claro) a Reybn de usar algunas camas del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano y salieron del lugar. Cuando ya se encontraban fuera, se sorprendieron de avistar a lo lejos una manada de _hyenax_ dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Quiere hacer el honor esta vez, maestro? –bromeó Kar-Jo, haciendo un gesto teatral exagerado.

-No tienen pensado atacarnos. De todas maneras, será mejor que nos refugiemos en aquellas rocas –sugirió Mace.

Una vez escondidos y resguardados, observaron tanto impotentes como atónitos cómo la manada de _hyenax_ invadía el puesto imperial y mataba seguramente a los que dentro se encontraban.

Al cabo de un rato, el semblante serio de Mace dio lugar a uno de sorpresa y horror.

-Esta presencia… no puede ser… -alcanzó a articular Mace.

Kar-Jo observaba a su maestro, quien por primera vez en su vida parecía asustado. De repente el también sintió algo: una perturbación en la Fuerza, pero esta no era la misma que sentía cuando estaba cerca de su maestro.

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro? –pregunto Kar-Jo, también horrorizado. -¿Por qué siento el Lado Oscuro?

-Esta presencia… es de Darth Vader –sentenció Mace.

-¡¿Pero qué…? ¿Co-Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo es que está tan seguro? –le preguntó Kar-Jo nervioso.

Mace se puso de pie y mantuvo el semblante serio, para luego mirar al joven Jedi.

-Debes escapar, Kar-Jo. No eres rival para enfrentar a Lord Vader.

-Pero, ¿qué va a hacer usted? –preguntó Kar-Jo.

-Lo enfrentaré. Tal vez logre derrotarlo esta vez…

Mace parecía estar mucho mas tranquilo esta vez que hacía unos segundos.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No haga locuras! Si yo no soy rival para él, ¡mucho menos usted! –le reprochó Kar-Jo.

-No seas estúpido. Yo tengo mucha mas experiencia que tú, y de nada te servirá materializarte en medio de la pelea. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te enfrentaste a un Lord Sith, eh? –le recriminó Mace.

-¡No dejaré que usted sacrifique su vida innecesariamente! Además, aunque no sea tan experimentado… le juro que no seré un estorbo en la pelea. Lo quiero ayudar, maestro. Lord Vader debe pagar por todo lo que hizo, y quiero ser yo quien le de su merecido…

Kar-Jo estaba al borde de la exaltación, pero Mace sólo se limitó a mirarlo inexpresivamente. Finalmente, le sonrío de lado.

-De acuerdo, Kar-Jo. Si quieres ayudarme, lo harás -lo tranquilizó Mace.

Kar-Jo esbozó una sonrisa y se dio vuelta, de cara al puesto imperial…

Una intensa pero corta sensación de dolor, seguida por una de mareo y una neblina que se iba intensificando, hasta cubrirlo todo…

* * *

Raro final, pero creo que se entendio bien...

Sigan publicando _reviews_ asi sigo publicando capitulos, dale?


	9. Cap 9: La cruda verdad Parte 1

Hola a todos. Gracias por los que comentaron, y por el apoyo. Planeo seguir, pero necesito un poco mas de inspiración.

Ahi les va el 9... Disclaimer: no soy Lucas, no lucro con mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**** La cruda verdad; Parte 1 (El rival)**

Kar-Jo estaba volviendo en sí pero aún se sentía fatal, estaba mareado, le dolía la cabeza y el cuello, pero nada se comparaba con la opresión que sentía en su pecho; opresión que le impedía respirar tranquilo, le nublaba la mente y funcionaba como veneno para el corazón.

Algo terrible había pasado…

-Maestro…- murmuró Kar-Jo con horror.

Ignorando su malestar, se levantó cuan rápido era y corrió hacia donde fijaba su vista, sin importarle lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Al cabo de una hora de haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo y de no haber llegado a ningún lugar, se frustró. Pero entonces recordó sus enseñanzas: intentó calmarse y escuchar a sus instintos, a donde estos le guiaban. A pesar del dolor, era capaz de seguirlos.

Desanduvo lo andado (lo cual le tomó otra hora) y se encontró donde había empezado. Se encontró que el puesto imperial estaba en llamas, lo cual no lo inquietó dada la situación. Volvió a intentar escuchar a sus instintos. Finalmente se fijó en un bosque a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia allí.

Allí encontró claras y evidentes señales de batalla, como varios _hyenax_ muertos, cortes rectos en los árboles provocados, pensó Kar-Jo, por las garras de las bestias. Pero había otros que habían sido cortados al medio por una sola ¿garra? No, definitivamente eran indicios de una lucha con sables de luz.

Kar-Jo, temiendo lo peor, se adentró en el bosque aún más. Al alcanzar un claro, se sintió repentina e inexplicablemente frío.

-El Lado Oscuro…- murmuró Kar-Jo nervioso.

Entonces, distinguió la bota de su maestro sobresaliendo de entre unos arbustos. Tras remover estos últimos, encontró el resto del cuerpo inerte de Mace Windu, con una enorme herida en su pecho, pero con la mejor expresión de serenidad, sus ojos mirando donde ya no podían ver.

Todo pareció sumergirse en un vórtice de oscuridad y sufrimiento, donde ya nada parecía volver a brillar…

Atrás quedaron los momentos de felicidad y de gozo sin fin, los entrenamientos distendidos donde Kar-Jo exageraba su torpeza y Windu su vejez. No había ya nada en el mundo que valiera la pena; ya nada importaba. Los sentimientos de dolor y pena se mezclaron con los de ira y terror, abriendo una brecha en su arraigada educación. El doloroso recuerdo de sus hermanos del Templo Jedi le devolvió esos sentimientos de venganza que creía haber eliminado.

El Lado Oscuro rodeó a Kar-Jo, quien no lo trató de impedir. Veintisiete años de paciencia y dedicación parecieron desvanecerse ante la nueva perspectiva de venganza.

Entonces, desenvainó su sable de luz y lo apuntó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de su agresor. Se separaron los dos combatientes y se miraron fijamente.

El agresor, quien estaba encapuchado bajo un manto negro, poseía un sable de luz de hoja roja, medía tanto como Kar-Jo y se encontraba agazapado, esperando el mejor momento para atacar nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Kar-Jo desafiante y enfurecido.

El atacante no respondió, sólo se mantuvo en la misma posición.

-¿Eres tú Darth Vader?- inquirió el joven Jedi, aún mas furioso.

Ante esto, su rival soltó una risa despectiva.

-¿Darth Vader?- repitió con una voz fría y socarrona, tras lo cual se enderezó y se bajó la capucha. La cabeza del hombre era de color azul con tatuajes negros, y una larga melena negra a lo largo de toda la parte superior de la cabeza.

-No oses compararme con ese ex-Jedi. Mi nombre es Darth Kuusard, Lord Sith de la Orden de los Demonios del Lado Oscuro, y he venido a este mundo a exterminar tanto a los Jedi como a la estirpe de Vader.

-Basura Sith… ¡no te perdonaré lo que hiciste!- el dolor le desgarraba el pecho y la garganta.

-Ohh... pobrecito. ¿El pequeño se quedó sin su maestro?- se mofó Kuusard.

Desapareció entonces todo tipo de precaución. Desde ese mismo momento, sólo existía el deseo de causarle a ese asesino todo el dolor posible.

Haciendo uso de la Forma Vaapad, atacó con una serie de movimientos violentos al Sith, quien bloqueaba con su arrogante Makashi todos los embates del furibundo Jedi. Enlazados en un combate que hacía temblar los árboles, Kar-Jo y Darth Kuusard se batían a muerte en una lucha muy rápida y violenta. Sin embargo, Kar-Jo, enceguecido por el odio y el dolor, sólo buscaba lastimar a su contrincante con ningún éxito, lo que lo exasperaba aún más. Su propio dominio del Vaapad, el cual siempre le había dado éxito contra el Vaapad de su maestro, por otro lado, lo guiaba cada vez mas hacia un lugar donde ya no era posible distinguir el límite entre el Lado Oscuro y el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Finalmente, quedaron sus sables cruzados en una disputa de fuerza física…

-Siento ira, odio y dolor, pero no sabes como usarlos. Te dejas llevar por ellos, pero no sabes como enfocarlos…- le susurró el Sith.

-Mi enfoque eres tú en este momento. Me basta para acabarte- escupió Kar-Jo.

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? La valentía y la estupidez se confunden en ti, niño, así como ambos Lados de la Fuerza- se burló Kuusard.

En medio de la contienda, Kar-Jo pareció despertar de un trance; alguien parecía llamarlo…

_-__Eres mejor que esto, Kar-Jo… no dejes que tus emociones te controlen. Serénate, y la Fuerza estará contigo… siempre-_

-Maestro…- murmuró Kar-Jo.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, el Sith se zafó de la contienda provocando que Kar-Jo perdiera el equilibrio. Entonces, el malvado espadachín atacó hacia abajo, hacia la cintura del Jedi.

Fue todo cuestión de un instante... Kar-Jo percibió como una luz violeta salía de entre los arbustos donde yacía su maestro hacia donde se hallaba él mismo, para luego chocar contra la hoja del sable rojo. Escuchó el grito rabioso del Sith que denotaba sorpresa, por haber fallado semejante posibilidad.

Sin esperar una nueva oportunidad, derribó a su rival, tomó el sable de luz de Mace Windu y corrió hacia los arbustos donde yacía el cuerpo de este último. Lo tomó del brazo y se concentró en el primer lugar que se le vino a la mente.

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar un nuevo grito, esta vez de frustración, por parte de su rival, para luego no escuchar nada más…


	10. Cap 10: La cruda verdad Parte 2

Hola a todos nuevamente. Perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, pero estoy dudando seriamente sobre el futuro de esta historia.

Por las dudas hagan como que el capitulo de hoy es el ultimo de todos (mas alla de que es "cliffhanger"); simplemente no encuentro inspiracion para seguir la historia.

Bueno, empieza.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: La Cruda Verdad; Parte 2 (El Destino de Kar-Jo)**

Tan pronto como sintió golpear la tierra, Kar-Jo tomó la primera bocanada de aire, pero tragó polvo lo cual lo obligó a toser. Intentó incorporarse, pero no le respondían bien las piernas.

Se percató de que tenía tres cosas en sus manos y las soltó, inclusive algo mas pesado. El brazo de su maestro…

Su maestro…

La realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte como la primera vez. Se animó a levantar la vista y mirar hacia donde se hallaba Mace Windu. Se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas. No serían las últimas, pensó mientras hacía catarsis.

¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué su maestro impidió que lo ayudara? Tendría que haber imaginado que no permitiría de ningún modo que lo ayudase, pero se sentía tan bien por la posibilidad de por fin poner a prueba sus habilidades que no previó las intenciones de Mace.

Durante pocos segundos, tuvo la certeza de que el sable de luz de su maestro ayudándolo en plena batalla no era coincidencia, sino que le decía que él aún seguía con vida. Pero ahora sus instintos y su cerebro le confirmaban lo que su corazón no quería escuchar.

Por primera vez, se percató del lugar en el que estaba. Era el desierto en las afueras de Pelek Baw en el planeta Haruun Kal. ¿Por qué se había materializado en este lugar? No lo sabía pero, pensándolo mejor, lo que sí sabía era que no podría haber un mejor lugar para darle el último adiós a su maestro.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Esa misma noche no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo susurro en Pelek Baw. Toda la aldea se hallaba en solemne silencio despidiendo al más grande de ellos. Aquel que con su paciencia y su fortaleza había llegado más alto que cualquiera en ese planeta. Aquel cuya fortaleza no se enfocó en el resentimiento hacia los extranjeros, sino que se transformó en una potente aliada gracias a la enorme sensibilidad a la Fuerza que poseía. Aquel que, aún a pesar de ser el Maestro de la Orden, uno de los más altos rangos en el Consejo Jedi, nunca perdió de vista sus enseñanzas, o se volvió arrogante, u olvidó sus orígenes.

Muchos recordarían la seriedad de Mace a causa de su naturaleza _korun_, pero quienes eran más cercanos a él conocían sus verdaderas cualidades: fortaleza, amabilidad, bondad, compañerismo, amistad, templanza, valor. Sentido del humor… ironía que sea Kar-Jo quien haya despertado esta cualidad en Mace Windu. Justo Mace Windu, quien se caracterizaba por su solemnidad. Kar-Jo recordaría por siempre las bromas de su maestro hacia él, cuando el joven Aprendiz fallaba y Mace se lo hacía saber de una forma muy peculiar, como aquella vez que le enseñó a materializarse pero nunca a hacerlo en batalla. Todavía podía sentir el calor de la hoja del sable de Mace en su mejilla cuando la tuvo a milímetros de distancia…

Las horas pasaron mientras la pira funeraria se consumía, anunciando que Mace Windu se hacía inmortal y se unía a la Fuerza, haciéndose aún más poderoso que antes.

Un gran hombre dejaba este mundo para unirse al todo y a la nada…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Kar-Jo se hallaba sentado en una roca en mitad del desierto; había caminado por horas fuera de Pelek Baw y ya estaba amaneciendo. Aún a pesar de que los lugareños no lo culpaban por lo de Mace Windu, sino que le agradecían por haber traído el cuerpo, no podía evitar sentirse por lo menos incómodo ante la mirada de los _horunnai_.

Sinceramente, ya no encontraba sentido a nada, ni siquiera a la rebelión contra el Imperio y los Sith. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de Darth Vader matando a sus hermanos del Templo Jedi y la batalla con el Sith hacía unas horas.

Ya no sabía lo que sentir: no se sentía furioso ni triste. Lo invadía una misteriosa calma; definitivamente no había olvidado sus enseñanzas: había podido desprenderse de sus emociones. Lo que es más, sentía que su Maestro no lo había dejado realmente…

Y entonces, se percató de que su Maestro lo miraba expectante en una roca a su lado, conservando su típico rostro serio y sereno.

-Hola, mi joven Padawan. Sinceramente esperaba que te percataras antes- dijo Mace sin perder la seriedad.

Kar-Jo no respondía. No… no podía ser posible…

-M-maestro… ¿es usted?- balbuceó en un susurro Kar-Jo. Mace bufó.

-Vamos, Kar-Jo. Ni tú eres tan despistado como para no reconocerme- respondió Mace, sonriendo casi de forma imperceptible.

Kar-Jo sonrió radiante por ver nuevamente a su maestro. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, su sonrisa vaciló.

-¿Ha revivido, Maestro?- preguntó Kar-Jo sin mucha ilusión.

-No, Kar-Jo- respondió Mace-, si por revivir te refieres a que de un momento al otro me levantaré de las cenizas a las que redujeron mi cuerpo. Desde que mi alma fue arrancada del plano material, estoy unido a la Fuerza.

-Vaya…- se desilusionó Kar-Jo.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Kar-Jo?- lo reprendió Mace-. Como dice el Maestro Yoda, no debes llorar a aquellos que se van. Alégrate por los que se unen a la Fuerza; no debes extrañarlos- intentó consolarlo.

Kar-Jo no dijo nada; pasara lo que pasara, su Maestro seguía siendo su Maestro. Allí estaba, después de todo… serio y sereno como siempre, tal y como Kar-Jo lo recordaba, sólo que esta vez parecía menos corpóreo, como un espectro.

-Exijo explicaciones, Maestro. ¿Cómo es que está usted aquí?- preguntó Kar-Jo, aún sorprendido.

-He recibido entrenamiento de un viejo amigo que volvió del inframundo de la Fuerza tal como yo. Cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez, creí ver a mi antiguo amigo Qui-Gon Jinn. Atrás habían quedado los días en que él recibía mis consejos. Había llegado el momento de que él me enseñe aún después de muerto el camino hacia la inmortalidad; ahora puedo visitar ambas realidades cuando quiera- explicó Mace.

-¿Fue usted quién intervino en mi pelea contra el Sith?- preguntó Kar-Jo.

-No, Kar-Jo- contestó Mace-. Yo no puedo intervenir.

-Pero, ¿entonces quién fue?- preguntó Kar-Jo, desconcertado.

-Aún permanece en el anonimato para ti… lo descubrirás con el tiempo- dijo de forma misteriosa, y luego sentenció:

-Pero espero que sepas aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que se te ha dado; estuviste al filo del sable de ese Sith…

Kar-Jo no dijo nada, sumido en sus pensamientos; entonces alguien lo había ayudado pero… ¿quien?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, no debes ser impaciente- finalizó Mace, leyéndole los pensamientos-. Ahora, espero que sepas porque estoy aquí- inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

Kar-Jo reflexionó por unos instantes.

-Quizás… porque estuve planteándome el abandonar la lucha.

-Así es, mi joven aprendiz. Como no era seguro para ti el camino que tomarías, me vi en la necesidad de venir. Además –agregó con una mirada significativa-, te dije hace unos años que descubrirías la verdad sobre este lugar cuando estuvieras listo.

-Si, recuerdo ese día. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para saber…- dijo Kar-Jo impaciente.

-Paciencia, Kar-Jo- interrumpió Mace nuevamente-. Antes, debes saber algo muy importante: el motivo por el cual te entrené como mi Padawan- finalizó Mace.

Kar-Jo se quedó sin habla. ¿Existía un motivo por el cual Mace Windu lo había entrenado? ¿Todo este tiempo sin decírselo?

-Verás, Kar-Jo. Nada de lo que sucede en el Universo escapa a la voluntad de la Fuerza. Que hayamos sido los únicos sobrevivientes en Coruscant a la Orden 66 no fue casualidad. No lo supe al principio, pero al conocerte detecté en ti un punto de ruptura. Siempre supuse que te había elegido por ser los últimos sobrevivientes y que debíamos ser nosotros los encargados de derrocar al Emperador.

Kar-Jo alzó la ceja, curioso. Abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero…

-Sin embargo- continuó Mace-, dos acontecimientos me demostraron que la importancia que tendrías sería aún mayor: en primer lugar, tu capacidad de expresar la voluntad de la Fuerza, una cualidad que has desarrollado sin que te dieras cuenta -Kar-Jo se sorprendió aún mas y cerró la boca-. Eso me demostró lo poderoso que serías, pero increíblemente no me inquietó. Fue muy distinto cuando conocí a Skywalker: él no me inspiró confianza, tu sí -Mace le sonrió a Kar-Jo, quien le devolvió el gesto-. En segundo lugar, la presencia de ese otro Sith me confundió. Al principio, en efecto sentí a Darth Vader en aquel planeta, pero luego detecté también esa otra presencia y terminé de comprender tu destino.

Luego de la explicación de Mace, Kar-Jo tuvo una rara sensación: enormes piezas de un rompecabezas le estaban cayendo encima, y él las esquivaba antes de que el cuadro resultante lo aplastara. Sólo entonces, ese cuadro resultante resultó nítido para él, lo cual no lo hizo sentir mas seguro.

-Creo que se lo que debo hacer- aventuró Kar-Jo-. Es solo que no estoy muy seguro…

-Eso, Kar-Jo- apuntó Mace-, nos a lleva al inicio de todo esto. En instantes, conocerás la verdad sobre este lugar y por fin enfrentarás tu destino. Mira hacia allí, Kar-Jo- dijo Mace señalando hacia su derecha.

Kar-Jo se fijó en un punto lejano donde había un macizo de montañas. La más grande de todas ellas era el umbral de una caverna.

-¿Es allí donde debo entrar?- preguntó Kar-Jo.

-Es allí donde conocerás tu destino- sentenció Mace.

Kar-Jo se levantó con decisión y se encaminó hacia la cueva, acompañado en espíritu por su Maestro. Cuando estuvo a un paso de la entrada, este último le dijo:

-No puedo entrar yo, sólo aquel al que se le debe iluminar el camino. Una vez dentro, yo partiré y tú seguirás tu propio camino.

Kar-Jo lo veía venir; sin embargo, esta vez estaba preparado para despedirse. Mace levantó una mano.

-Adiós, mi joven Padawan. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

-Adiós, Maestro. Que la Fuerza lo acompañe… o más bien que siga unido a ella- bromeó nuevamente Kar-Jo, entrando en la cueva.

De inmediato, el espíritu de Mace Windu, con el semblante serio pero con media sonrisa ladeada, se desvaneció y Kar-Jo perdió todo contacto con el exterior.

La caverna era fresca y oscura. Al cabo de un rato, el joven Jedi, tras acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente, pudo distinguir un camino que se le abría entre dos gigantescas laderas de rocas. Avanzó por el único sendero posible por varios minutos. No estaba nervioso; cualquier dificultad la enfrentaría a su debido momento. Sin embargo, la travesía duró poco y fue muy tranquila.

En pocos minutos, se encontró en una sala mas iluminada que el pasillo por el que había llegado; parecía una extraña cámara para los rituales. Allí se encontraba una extraña forma tallada en la pared: una cara aterradora con la boca abierta. Se acercó y notó que la boca era una hendidura en la pared. Había varios escritos antiguos rodeando la extraña figura, los cuales no pudo descifrar. Se alejó un poco y notó que la cámara entera estaba decorada con pinturas que mostraban antiguos Jedi enfrentando los peligros que rondaban en el universo.

Y entonces comprendió... Por instinto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: avanzó hacia la cara tallada en la pared e introdujo su sable láser sin desenvainar en la hendidura. Retrocedió hacia el centro e instintivamente recitó el Código, tal cual se lo había enseñado su Maestro tiempo atrás:

-"_No existe emoción, sólo existe paz. No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento. No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad. No existe caos, sólo existe armonía. No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza._"

Tras haber recitado el discurso, a su alrededor aparecieron los espectros de varios antiguos Maestros Jedi, lo cual no lo sorprendió. Se inclinó solemnemente.

-Joven Kar-Jo Veald- anunció con voz enérgica el que presidía la comitiva enfrente de él-, mediante el presente rito de nombramiento, el Honorable Ancestral Consejo Supremo, funcional en circunstancias extremas, te honra con el nombramiento de Caballero Jedi, Guardián de la Paz y la Justicia en la Galaxia.

-Completadas tus enseñanzas- prosiguió el que se encontraba a la derecha del primero- y recorrido satisfactoriamente tu camino como Padawan, se te encomienda restaurar los valores correctos de la Fuerza y derrotar a los que desafíen todo lo creado en tiempos de paz.

-Este Consejo- continuó el que estaba a la izquierda del primero- ha visto tu destino. No es el de luchar contra el Imperio, sino el de prevenir que La Orden de los Demonios del Lado Oscuro sea una amenaza aún mayor que el Emperador. Tu destino es acabar con esta Orden antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Todos los concejales desenvainaron sus sables y Kar-Jo de pronto sintió como fuerzas mayores que él eran las verdaderas reguladoras de los destinos de todo el Universo. Pronto entendió la naturaleza de la Fuerza.

-Levántate, Kar-Jo Veald, Caballero Jedi, Guardián de la Paz y la Justicia en la Galaxia- finalizó el espectro que habló primero.

Así lo hizo Kar-Jo. Se sentía extrañamente diferente; atrás había quedado el muchacho inmaduro. En menos de un día su vida había adquirido un nuevo sentido, lo cual lo llenaba de algo nuevo para él: responsabilidad.

-Tu nuevo sable de luz te espera- dijo uno de los concejales.

Kar-Jo avanzó hacia la cara tallada en la pared y sacó ya no su sable láser de Padawan, sino uno totalmente distinto. Era exactamente como uno que había visto en una imagen del Templo Jedi. La empuñadura era negra y parecía un modelo antiguo. Desenvainó y vio que la hoja era también negra pero resplandeciente y no tan redondeada como la de los otros sables.

-Haré que este nombramiento sea honrado…- sentenció Kar-Jo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y bancarse un año para terminarla, igual que yo estuve un año sin poder darle el toque final (este capitulo lo hice hace un año pero era horrible y depues nunca mas pude revisarlo).

Nuevamente, gracias por el aguante.

Nos vemos en mis otros fics.


End file.
